


The Task Of Temptation

by whovianmuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianmuse/pseuds/whovianmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond is determined to distract the Doctor from tinkering with the TARDIS, by any means necessary.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on Eleventy_Kink (LiveJournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task Of Temptation

            “Amy, will you please…Amy, stop that!”

            The Doctor, hanging on by the very last thread of his patience, scolded his companion for what felt like the thousandth time. Amy simply stared at him, giggling at the way her incessant poking of his stomach and underarms made him tick. He shrugged it off, lips forming into a tight line, and settled his fingers along the luminescent knobs and levers of the TARDIS console.

“It was only a bit of fun,” Amy teased.

“No. Not fun. Not for me. I hate being tickled,” he murmured.

“You do?” Amy smiled, sauntering across the glass floor and folding her arms around his neck. She trailed her fingers across his tense shoulders and along his chest, halting midway down his torso. Then she began curling her fingers around the fabric of his shirt and tickled him into a fit of giggles. With a great deal of effort, he managed to shove her off.

“Stop it, Amy. I need to concentrate,” he said, slightly breathless.

“Concentrate on what? We’re in the middle of space. Just plug in a few coordinates and park it. I’m tired of sitting about. I want to have a bit of fun every once in a while,” she said. They locked heated glares for a moment, until the Doctor tore his gaze away from hers and resumed tinkering with the console.

“You want a bit of fun. _A bit of fun_. That last planet we went to wasn’t fun? You’re so ungrateful.” He pouted, turning to face her and making certain he was wearing his best mock-hurt expression.

“It was a planet made up entirely of manure,” she snapped. “You call that fun?”

“Alright, fine. Fine. I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Just…don’t distract me,” he said.

A smug little smile spread across his face as he added, “Although, nothing, I assure you, can distract me from flying the TARDIS. It’s one of my many talents.”

Amy raised her eyebrows in amusement. The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, “I just need to do a bit of fiddling with the inner wiring. Some of the temporal fuses are spontaneously combusting.” He waved his hands about maniacally to demonstrate.

“English, if you don’t mind,” she sighed.

            “Not my native tongue, sorry.”

            Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She stood there for twenty agonizingly long minutes, tapping her foot impatiently all the while.

            “Doctor,” she finally called. He was sprawled out on his back, his hands toying with a mess of wires in a latch underneath the console. He pretended not to hear her.

            Amy sighed heavily and began slowly pacing along the glass floor. After a few moments, her eyes lit up and a huge, wicked grin spread across her face.

            “Doctor,” Amy trilled a few moments later.

            “What is it, Amy? For goodness’ sake, I—“

            The rest of his words were drowned out by a sickening bang as the Doctor swung his head up and made contact with the metallic underbelly of the console. A string of expletives followed suit, and Amy couldn’t help but giggle. Vision slightly blurred, he readjusted his eyesight to make certain that he had not been having another one of his hallucinations. His eyes scanned up her slender, pale legs, lingered for a moment on the place where her long, red sweater barely met with the edge of her thighs, and then finally rested on her face. Her olive eyes were bright and alluring, her lips twisted into a magnificent smile that simply screamed smug.

            “Amy…are you…I mean, well, you look….not that it’s…” he managed, aware that the majority of the blood in his body had left his brain in favor of his trousers.

            “I hope the ends of these sentences are good.” She smirked.

            “Naked,” he finished, swallowing audibly.

            “Oh. No, I’m not naked. Not completely,” Amy said as she kicked her bunched up skirt aside, strewn carelessly along the floor.

            “Nothing can distract you from flying the TARDIS. Knew that was rubbish,” Amy whispered, moving closer to the Doctor. He subtly placed his hand over his lap, hoping that it wasn’t too noticeable, and forced a nonchalant smile, as though having half-naked Amy standing right in front of him with a delightfully torturous smirk was a normal, every-day occurrence. As though this very thought hadn’t pulsed through his brain more than he’d like to admit. All of those short skirts were clearly poisoning his mind. He shook his head and stood up, still a bit woozy, and stared straight into her eyes, a familiar edge of determination and confidence reappearing in his voice.

            “That’s where you’re wrong, Pond. The bond between a man and his TARDIS is unbreakable, even with certain…erm…temptations. You could shrug out of that sweater, prancing round in nothing but the paint on your fingernails, and it wouldn’t faze me one bit,” he said, emphasizing those last few words. Amy simply smiled.

            “I’ll take that bet.”

            Several moments later, the Doctor stood clutching the levers of the console a little harder than necessary, biting his lip, and keeping his eyes averted. Amy, meanwhile, seemed perfectly at ease, wearing nothing but a black and white lace bra and matching knickers. The Doctor claimed to have taken no notice of her long, pale legs, her lightly freckled skin, or her pursed, pouting lips as she smiled, standing only a few paces from where he stood.

            “I’m going to win, you know,” she chided.

            “Gingers are so arrogant,” he laughed.

            He heard a bit of rustling behind him, and in an instant, her knickers had been flung into the air, settling neatly over the lever on which his hand still rested. He tried to ignore the impatient pulsing in his trousers, and bit his lip a little harder.

            “I…will not…give in,” he said, losing the edge of defiance to his voice.

            He felt Amy’s fingers weave through his hair, curling around the back of his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine as she placed kisses along the length of his neck.

            “That’s cheating. You’re…not allowed to…kiss…” his words were swallowed up by a soft little moan that wasn’t ever meant to escape.

            “This counts as a form of distraction. I’m following your rules perfectly.”

            Amy slipped in between the Doctor and the console, so that his hands now trapped her body between them. She wore nothing but her bra, modest hints of cleavage brushing up against the laced edges.

            “Amy, I—“ he protested.

            Amy grasped the collar of his button-up shirt and pulled him toward her. He responded immediately, throwing every bit of logic and reason out of his head, and taking Amy in his arms. He fiddled with the clasp of her bra and had tossed it to the floor in mere seconds. Amy unbuttoned his shirt slowly, agonizingly, delighting in the way his impatient eyes never left her face. She left his shirt dangling from his shoulders, exposing a fraction of his chest. Amy ran her fingernails lightly across his skin, felt him shudder beneath her touch, as he pressed himself closer to her, skin on soft, pale skin.

            She ran her hands down his chest, exploring every curve, the way in which his muscles contracted whenever she touched a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands found the zipper of his trousers easily, and she’d sent them into a crumpled mess around his ankles within seconds. The Doctor grasped Amy’s waist and gently lifted her up onto the console, his lips still attached to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, guiding him, willing him to give in. He released a long, low moan as he slid inside, his face buried into her shoulder, sending vibrations through her chest.

            He held her close, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent he had come to adore, as he nuzzled into her long, curly hair. She placed her hands on his waist, fingers nearly digging into his skin and thrust forward, throwing her head back and grazing her nipples along his chest. He shivered in response and grasped her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. His lips found the crook of her neck and he worked slowly, planting soft little kisses along her skin.

            Amy giggled at the sensation, weaving her fingers into his hair once more and ravishing his neck with her sharp little teeth. She sucked along his neck, leaving a trail of tiny wet kisses, branding him with marks that wouldn’t leave his skin for days. She paused at the base of his throat, where a little scarlet bowtie perched, still intact. She slowly slid her tongue in between the skin of his neck and the fabric of the bowtie, and the Doctor felt his eyes roll back as a dizzying sensation overtook him. And then she bit down, tugging the bowtie away from his throat with her teeth, all the while twirling her fingers in his hair and tugging playfully at the strands.

            He couldn’t handle it. In spite of himself, he glanced down between them, his eyes hungrily taking in Amy’s figure, the way her muscles contracted against him as they moved in rhythm, the way her head tilted back with each new climax, pushing herself closer to him, tightening around him, nearly swallowing him in her warmth. The final release sent him shivering with delight, crying out against Amy’s shoulders, and feeling the vibrations of her soft, pleasured giggles radiate through his chest.

            He slumped onto her shoulder, putting his full weight against her and collapsed into a fit of giggles himself, unable to control his elation. After a few moments of poorly stifled laughter, he placed his arms around Amy’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing every inch of her face, releasing all of the adoration he had kept locked away. After a few moments of breathless, delighted giggles, Amy quirked her head to the side, admiring the way the Doctor’s shirt hung from just his arms, his bowtie crookedly positioned along his neck.

            “What is it you were so intently focused upon before?” She asked.

            The Doctor arched his eyebrows and flashed her a ridiculous grin.

            “You know,” he said, entwining his fingers with hers and smiling brilliantly, “I haven’t the slightest idea.”


End file.
